Question: ${\sqrt[3]{24} = \text{?}}$
Solution: $\sqrt[3]{24}$ is the number that, when multiplied by itself three times, equals $24$ First break down $24$ into its prime factorization and look for factors that appear three times. So the prime factorization of $24$ is $2\times 2\times 2\times 3$ Notice that we can rearrange the factors like so: $24 = 2 \times 2 \times 2 \times 3 = (2\times 2\times 2) \times 3$ So $\sqrt[3]{24} = \sqrt[3]{2\times 2\times 2} \times \sqrt[3]{3}$ $\sqrt[3]{24} = 2 \sqrt[3]{3}$